1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for fastening a capillary tube to a body of a thermometer.
In thermometers of the kind comprising a capillary tube which contains a liquid which dependent on the temperature takes a higher or a lower level the capillary tube is fastened to a body of the thermometer which is provided with the thermometer scale.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different arrangements for providing this fastening of the tube to the body are previously known. One of these arrangements comprises the use of narrow metal strips which enclose the tube and have their ends fixed to the body. However, these metal strips do not prevent a longitudinal displacement of the tube in relation to the body and therefore it is also necessary to provide the body with an aperture which is engaged by a projection formed on the capillary tube. This engagement between body and tube makes it impossible, or at least difficult, to adjust the position of the tube in relation to the body and the thermometer scale once the aperture has been formed in the body and this is a substantial drawback in said fastening arrangement. There are fastening arrangements previously known which allow an adjustment of the capillary tube in relation to the thermometer body and the scale thereof but these arrangements are not reliable in the respect of maintaining the adjusted position for example if the thermometer is dropped.